Astrasi Empire
The Astrasi Empire is mostly a panharadrim empire streching across most of the Harad subcontinent. It is the largest empire that has ever existed on the server, comprising of Near Harad, the Half-Trolls, the Corsairs, Black Numenoreans of Umbar and the Trolls, Hillmen, Orcs and Black Numenoreans of Angmar. Government 1.' The Astrasi Empire (Early Empire)' After Karseius III seized power in Near Harad he transformed the lands in the image of the Old Empire by Karseius II. Once more Near Harad became an absolutistic monarchy under one Serpentlord. Instead of rebuilding Ain al-Harad, Karseius III chose Astras al-Harad to function as defacto capital of Near Harad. Unlike his predecessors, Serpentlord Karseius III chose the Harpy (haradric: "astrasi") as symbol of the empire instead of a snake for religious reasons. In this Era the Empire functioned as an Absolutist Monarchy where the Emperor made all the big decisions with the vassals having little voice. The title of the Emperor/Empress in this Era was "Serpentlord/lady", with the Serpent's vassals being Vipers, following Near Haradrim tradition. The succession of the Astrasi Monarchs in this Era is: # Serpentlord and Astrasi Emperor Karseius III # Serpentlordess and Astrasi Empress shamiir As Serpentlord Karseius III persuaded the Moredain under High Chieftain Gyldencat, the Men of Umbar under King Kvesir, and the Creatures of Mordor under nox_sidere, to join the Astrasi Empire, the size of the claimed lands more than doubled. Later on all Haradrim factions joined the Empire and created the largest Empire in the history of the Server. The following were the Lords of Imperial factions during this Era: # High Chieftain and Viper of the Savannahs Gyldencat Moredain # Queen and Viper of Mordor nox_sidere Mordor # Viper of Umbar Kvesir Umbar # Viper SexyDorrito Coast # Torogost and Viper Demon_26 Half-Trolls During this Era The non-Near Haradrim members of the Astrasi Empire were equal to the Near Haradrim for the first time. They had the same rights as well as seats at the Astrasi Council. The early Astrasi Empire was known for its aggressive expansion and absolutistic structure. The Astrasi Empire underwent a big transformation under Empress shamiir after the lost War of Conquest against Numenor. 2.' The Astrasi Empire (Dark Era of the Empire)' After the lost War of Conquest Empress shamiir decided to transform the absolutistic structure of the Empire. She broke with the tradition of the Early Empire to have a monopoly of power in the realm and appointed ekans2012 of the Fertile Valley as Warlord to share her power. Although the Astrasi Empire still claimed to be a true Pan-Haradrim Empire like in its early era, under the reign of Empress shamiir it transformed again into a Near Haradrim Empire, similar to all Near Haradrim Empires before. This might also be due to the fact that the Astrasi influence in Harad had shrunk after the War of Conquest and the rise of the Tauredain. During this period the Astrasi Empire was more of a Union of Near Harad and large parts of the Moredain tribes instead of the original absolute Empire. The titles remained the same during this Era. * Serpentlordess and second Astrasi Empress shamiir. * Astrasi Warlord ekans2012. * High Chieftain of the Moredain and Viper-Lord of the Savannahs Zuperned. Dark Age * High Chieftain of the Moredain and Viper-Lord of the Savannahs Aglarion II. Dark Age * Havenmaster of Umbar and Viper-Lord of Umbar Dolgukhor. * Viper-Lord of The Scourge Thbar. 3. The Astrasi Empire (Regenerated Era) The Dark Age passed with a Major reappearance of Astrasi-influence in Far Harad under Moredain ruler Aglarion_II. Due to Empress shamiir being busy and because of time zone difference, she appointed Warlord ekans2012 to be Emperor of The Astrasi Empire along shamiir. Aglarion_II of Umbar recently took leadership over the Moredain in this Era and decided to unite all tribes in the Savannahs under The Astrasi Empire. A lot of new players joined the Empire in this Era, and the Empire was once again considered an important faction in Middle-Earth. The titles remained the same during this Era. * Serpentlordess and second Astrasi Empress shamiir. * Serpentlord and third Astrasi Emperor ekans2012. * High Chieftain of the Moredain and Viper-Lord of the Savannahs Aglarion II. * Havenmaster of Umbar and Viper-Lord of Umbar Dolgukhor. * Viper-Lord of The Scourge Thbar. 4. The Astrasi Empire (Golden Era) 'A new Era emerged when the Haradrim saw the importance and value of working closely together again; in the last two Eras, the factions had seemed to become more independent, but that turned around in this Era, and the Viperlords of the factions came together for council meetings again. In one of these meetings Aglarion proposed to invite the Tauredain to rejoin the Empire. He found Gingilipho fitting for the role of a Tauredain-Astrasi Leader so he and Emperor Ekans invited Gingilipho to meet at the Council Tower at the Gardens of Beruthiel. Gingilipho was offered the position of king of the Astrasi Tauredain if he in turn swore loyalty to the Empire. He gladly accepted the offer and with his choice the Empire gained the last independent part of Harad. All of Harad was now united under the Astrasi banner and rulers all over the world awed at the sight of their power. The titles remained the same during this Era. *Serpentlordess and second Astrasi Empress shamiir. * Serpentlord and third Astrasi Emperor ekans2012. * High Chieftain of the Moredain, and Viper-Lord of the Savannahs Aglarion II. * King of the Tauredain , and Viper-Lord of the Jungles Gingilipho. * Havenmaster of Umbar, and Viper-Lord of Umbar Dolgukhor. * Viper-Lord of The Scourge Thbar. 5. 'The Astrasi Empire (Tension Era) When the Tauredain under Gingilipho joined the Empire, tension started to rise between the Empire and other factions, The Empire now controlled an entire continent; no Empire had ever been this grand. But in the East of Harad lay the abandoned lands of the Half-Trolls: this land started to play a big role in faction relations. The Easterling Khaganate, under Sebrom's choice, seized Pertorogwaith. This was misunderstood and seen as an act of war by many. Empress Shamiir and Viper-Lord Aglarion had quickly started negotiations with The Khaganate to forecome a needless evil vs. evil war. At the end, the Khaganate just meant to do good by blowing new life in the Half Troll Faction by putting a new leader at its head, Yoeki. Since Shamiir made the Empire less absolute than in Karseius's time, the choice was Yoeki's and Yoeki chose to join the Khaganate yet remain closely allied with the Empire. So Pertorogwaith left the Empire and Harad was not completely controlled by the Empire anymore. The titles remained the same during this Era. * Serpentlord and third Astrasi Emperor ekans2012. * Serpentlady and second Astrasi Empress Shamiir. * King of the Moredain, and Viper-Lord of the Savannahs Aglarion II. changed to King * King of the Tauredain , and Viper-Lord of the Jungles Gingilipho. * Havenmaster of Umbar, and Viper-Lord of Umbar Dolgukhor. * Viper-Lord of The Scourge Thbar. 6. The Astrasi Empire (Renewed Era) Following the disappearance of Emperor Ekans, the Empire saw multiple changes in leadership. Shamiir remained Empress, with Obsidian_Fox appointed as her second-in-command. However, Fox was soon banned from the server, leading to stevethebuffalo being appointed as Warlord of Harad, and shortly after, Serpentlord of Near Harad. Gingilipho parted for the Golden Woods of Lothlorien, leaving his heir, Mr_Manveru, as King of the Northern Tauredain. The long-dormant Half-Trolls found a new leader in Moon_Planet, who soon proved to be a loyal and hard-working player. In this period the Moredain underwent a reformation that would greatly help in the growth and governing of the faction: the former tribal chieftainship transformed into a feudalistic Kingdom. A rapid influx of new members and lack of external threats made the the Empire stronger than it ever had been, ushering in a new period of prosperity and security. The Imperial titles changed during this Era, Imperial Faction leaders were now named Serpents while Vassals within factions were named Vipers. The Astrasi ruler was simply known as Empress or Emperor. Prominent Lords during this Era were: * Astrasi Empress shamiir * Serpentlord of Near Harad stevethebuffalo * King of the Moredain and Serpentlord of the Savannahs Aglarion II * King of the Tauredain and Serpentlord of the Jungles Mr_Manveru * Queen of the Half-Trolls and Serpentlord of Pertorogwaith Moon_Planet * Kings of the Corsairs and Serpentlords Kvesir and Dolgukhor 7. The Era of Change Following the Declaration of Independence by the Moredain and Tauredain Kingdoms the Empire lost a great portion of land in Harad. But the Empire soon after saw a surge of recruitment, especially in Umbar and Near Harad which quickly restrengthened the Astrasi Empire. The Empire underwent no governmental reforms during this Era aside from the loss of 2 Serpentlordships. Prominent Lords during this Era are: * Astrasi Empress Shamiir * Serpentlord of Near Harad Stevethebuffalo * Serpentlady of Pertorogwaith Moon_Planet * Serpentlords of Umbar Kvesir and Dolgukhor History of the Empire Rise of the Astrasi Empire With the appearence of Karseius III in Astras al-Harad, the political landscape in Near Harad started to change. With the cities growing influence over the region, Karseius III was seeing a possible candidate to reunite Near Harad. After he struck a deal with the King of Gondor Atanvarno and reclaimed Harandor peacefully back as a Near Haradrim province, the remaining Near Haradrim lords swore allegiance to him. The new Serpentlord Karseius III proclaimed the Astrasi Empire and reestablished an abolute monarchy in Near Harad. In an attempt to exceed all previous Serpentlords he aimed to unite not only Near Harad but also most of the Haradrim factions. The first faction to join the Astrasi Empire were the Moredain under High Chieftain Glydencat. Soon after, the new founded Umbar faction under Kvesir joined as well. With those factions united, the Astrasi Empire became the biggest empire in area until this point in Middle-earth. Impressed by the size and power of the empire the Queen of Mordor nox_sidere accepted the offer of Emperor Karseius III to join the Empire. Later on, the Half-Trolls under Demon_26 joined as well. With the South of Middle-Earth united by one Empire, the Astrasi Emperor Karseius III continued to strenghen the bond between the united factions and founed a new institution called the "Imperial Council" in which the Emperor as well as all Viperlords meet to discuss important matters. The former Near Haradrim Council Tower was there for rebuilt and used for this purpose. The First Astrasi Golden Age With the establishment of the vast Astrasi Empire soon, conflict emerged. With the incoperation of Mordor into the Empire, a power struggle emerged between the Astrasi Empire and the Northern Orc Realms, especially with the powerhouse of Isengard. While the Astrasi supported nox_sidere as ruling Queen of Mordor, the Northern Orc Realms of Isengard, Angmar and Dol Guldur wanted to see chris800 on the throne who would break Mordor out of the Empire if in power. This conflict heated up after a disputed vote in the Misty Mountains ended with Astrasi Emperor Karseius III being threatend with war supported by Gundabad if the Northern Orc realms should continue to influence Mordor internal issues. A war was avoided after the Northern Orc realms backed away and left Mordor untouched. After the borders of the Astrasi Empire were secured, Emperor Karseius III. decided to step down from his position and coronated his heir shamiir on an imperial frigate at Poros. With the coronation, a new chapter had began for the Empire under the rule of second Serpentlordess and Astrasi Empress shamiir. Soon after, Karseius III perished the server and was buried in a tomb at Astras al-Harad. The mausoleum is build in a mountain and can only be accessed by climbing. The Astrasi Reformation With the new Astrasi Empress shamiir, the imperial politics slowly started to change. Empress shamiir pursued a more gentle style of ruling over her lands and vassals compared to her predecessor Karseius. She halted the previous urge of the Empire to expand and decleared the Empire as being in full size. She also improved the relations between the Astrasi Empire and the Black Council in a great manner, which were rather cold after a war nearly broke out between Evil under Emperor Karseius III and the dispute over Mordor. During her reign, the Empress focused on the economic growth of the empire as a whole while also giving her vassals much more autonomy than before. The Astrasi provinces of Umbar, Perogowaith, and Mordor especially benefited from the autonomy while attracting new players to join their factions and by doing so, the Astrasi Empire. In this period the province of Umbar—which started as a small and unimportant Near Haradrim Colony—developped into one of the strongest subfactions of the Astrasi Empire after Near Harad. The far reaching autonomy of some of these factions were also seen as a sign of weakness by other factions. The Numenorean Conquest ''' The economic rise of the Astrasi Empire as well as the new, more federal ruling system introduced by Empress shamiir led to a Númenórean interest in conquering imperial lands, especially the province of Umbar. The rather young Númenórean Empire Union between Arnor and Gondor. The leaders of the Númenórean double kingdom Atanvarno and Skelesam decided that the Conquest of Umbar would consolidate their Empire in Middle-Earth. With the declaration of war by the Númenórean Empire, the Astrasi Empress shamiir sought help at the Black Council. The Evil forces made out of Astrasi and Black Council armies clashed multiple times with the Númenórean invaders in Harandor and Umbar. The war developed into a protracted guerilla war which drained the energy of the Astrasi Empire and its allies. After a long state of war, the Black Council decided to withdraw from Umbar and shift their armies to other fronts. After the withdraw the Astrasi Empire was not able to resist the Númenórean invaders much longer and withdrew its own forces from Umbar while the Viper of Umbar Kvesir surrendered to the invaders. Umbar was lost as an Astrasi province was integrated into the Númenórean Empire. The Númenórean Conquest had devastating effects of the Astrasi Empire. The loss of Umbar, the economic war damages as well as rising tensions between the imperial subfactions developped into critical problems for the Astrasi. '''Dark Ages of The Empire The Númenórean Conquest left the Astrasi Empire in a weak position never seen before. The Empire’s power grip over Harad and southern Middle-Earth started to loosen. With its victory, the Númenórean Empire established itself as the new dominant force in central and southern Middle-Earth, thereby superseding the Astrasi Empire in this role. At the same time, the Dark Council also won a lot of influence over the evil factions of Harad, which were not in the Council’s influncial sphere in the golden age of the Astrasi Empire. Although the Empire continued to formally exist. Much of the former Astrasi influence had been lost, but in Harad the Astrasi tradition was still held high among the players. Although the Astrasi Empire lost most of its political importance in Middle-Earth, it shaped a new uniting culture among various Haradrim factions. The remnants of the once great Empire can still be found across its former borders. Today the Astrasi Culture is mostly alive in Near Harad, where Empress shamiir still holds her power. Other factions like Umbar and the Moredain still display their Astrasi heritage in their architecture, religion, and culture. Regeneration of The Empire After some time the Dark Age flew over, and the Empire started to reclaim lost land. With new people joining everyday, the Empire quickly grew to something similar to its Golden Age. Large parts of Umbar were reclaimed, the Half-Trolls of Pertorogwaith rejoined, and the Empire reconquered territory that they had lost in the south. Making relations with The Dark Council better then ever before, and reuniting the Moredain under one ruler once again. The Imperial Era of Unification When all the Tauredain leaders seemed to have vanished. Aglarion proposed to Ekans to ask the one known remaining Tauredain to join the Empire. the deal was that the Empire would help the Tauredain in receiving new members, give the Tauredain suplies and help them in the wars to come, if the Tauredain gave their lands to the Astrasi Empire in return. Gingilipho the Tauredain accepted, and through his decision all of Harad was united under the banner of the Harpy. The Astrasi Tension Era When the Tauredain joined the Empire under Gingilipho, some factions disagreed on the matter, rumors spread about the Astrasi fingers supposedly grasping all of Middle-Earth. Some factions—including the Khaganate of Rhun—took this rumor as real and started refusing to acknowledge Gingilipho's claim, saying that the old leaders were not gone. And then one day, minecraft_forevr (the former Tauredain ruler) returned, causing a rift between the Astrasi Empire, who supported Gingilipho, and the Khaganate, who wished to see minecraft_forevr returned to the throne. War nearly broke out between the two empires as the Khaganate declared that they would use violence to support their interests. However, this potential crisis was averted when Gingilipho publically declared that the Astrasi Empire would not fight a needless war against a former ally, regardless of how aggressive the Easterlings came to be. An agreement was reached to divide the Tauredain into two factions: the Northern Tauredain, loyal to Gingilipho and the Astrasi Empire. And the Southern Tauredain, loyal to minecraft_forevr. The Second Astrasi Golden Age After an Era of tension with good and evil factions alike the Empire settled its differences. The uninterrupted peace gave way for the Empire to economically grow stronger than it had ever been since the first Golden Age. After some time of economical and military gro wth it once again moved against the severely weakened Gondor that still held its claim on Umbar. An organization of Assassins named the Lions Guild was formed under Moredain King Aglarion_II. The goal of the Guild was to force the Gondorians under King Tarixxiv into giving up Umbar by assassinating key Gondorian figures. Against all expectations Gondor remained idle even when dozens of Gondorians laid dead and looted on their marble floors. Due to Gondor not responding to the Astrasi's actions at all, the Empire annexed the island Tolfalas to get the King's attention, again Gondor remained silent. Not long after, the Empire also received the Northern and Gondorian part of the Mouths of the Anduin. Again, Gondor remained silent. Gondor holds on to its now extremely weak claim on Umbar, but after these events, the Empire stopped recognizing their claim on Umbar and sees it as Absolute Imperial Territory while having gained Tolfalas and the northern half of the Mouths of the Anduin. The Northern Tauredain Leader Mr_Manveru generously gifted the Waypoints Actun-Kaah and Pixan-Kaah to the Southern Tauredain as sign of goodwill during this period. Meanwhile, the Limwaith reappeared for the first time in centuries and joined the Empire, adding the Mangroves to the Imperial territory. The Faction of Khand was also recognised in this time and so received the Deserts of Khand formerly owned by the Empire. The Age of Change This Age started with the sudden Moredain declaration of independence under King Aglarion_II. Soon after the Tauredain reunited as the United Kingdom of the Tauredain, their new government also decided to declare independence upon this change. The Empire lost a great deal of territory after these declarations. But with the powers of Near Harad, Umbar and the Half-Trolls, combined with a surge of recruitment the Empire was able to shrug off the loss of these factions. Peoples of the Empire Multiple ethnic groups inhabit the lands of the Empire, here you will find a description of those who identify as "Imperial". The Near Haradrim The most developed and modern people of the Empire, they're also one of the most civilized races in the Empire, utilising complex building methods in their architecture, wearing fancy dresses and robes, trading in the most precious gems and tastiest food and drinks, The delicious meal named "Kebab" was invented by the Near Haradrim. Without the enlightened and progressive thinking of these people the Empire would have quit possibly never existed and Harad would still be a bunch of chaotic tribes. The Near Haradrim are great warriors due to their strategic thinking in battles, using complex battle tactics that can completely catch their enemies off guard. ' The Limwaith ' The Limwaith are a race of tribal people who inhabit the Mangroves of Far Harad. In their early days, they were conquered by the growing Tauredain Empire. However, upon its fall they gained independence from the Taruedain. They then found companionship in the Astrasi Empire. With support from the Empire, they have started to flourish. They are a proud people, most of them making a living off fishing or sometimes hunting the great beasts of the Mangroves and nearby regions. The Moredain (Former) The once Savage tribal peoples of the savannah, now modernized under the Empire, are great and fierce warriors who know no fear but the wrath of the Great Lion who they worship. They are recognizable by their dark skin and clothes made of animal hides. Their chieftains usually clothe themselves in garments made of Lion fur. The Moredain have flourished under the Empire, building great cities in the image of the Near Haradrim civilizations. The Moredain have a history of being ruled and enslaved by Black Númenóreans that came down from Umbar. But since the founding of the Empire the Númenóreans no longer enslave their former subjects, but instead help them to grow and develop to one day become a great modern civilization. The Tauredain The Junglemen who once ruled great Empires that dominated Far Harad and the once sworn foes of the Moredain. But when they joined the Empire these former conflicts were to be left in the past and now they flourish along their former foes. Recognizable by their dark skin, and the paint on their faces. Their architecture is famous for their giant, sometimes even golden pyramids, that can be found in the jungles. Remnants of their former Empire can be seen everywhere in Far Harad. Every Tauredain community has a shaman who looks after the health and well being of the tribe. Following the unification of the Tauredain, some were allowed to become citizens of both the United Tauredain Kingdoms and the Astrasi Empire. The Half-Trolls The Trollmen of Pertorogwaith, a mysterious race of troll like people They are the strongest creatures that can be found in Harad, having hardened leathery skins that protects them from wounds a man could succumb to. But their strength comes at a price, the Half-Trolls are extremely dumb and slow of mind. Which makes it hard to strategically use them in battles. They live in Clay Huts in the mysterious land of Pertorogwaith. Some believe that Sauron once created the Half-Trolls by breeding trolls with men.. The Umbarrim ''' The native peoples of Umbar, a mixed race of Near Haradrim and drops of Númenórean blood. The corsairs are recognizable by their swarthy skin color, black hair, beards and prominent moustaches. They inhabit the lands of Umbar along their pure-blood brethren the Black Númenóreans. Due to many deadly wars over Umbar by Harad and Gondor alike, the Umbarrim population is currently the largest in Umbar as the Black Númenóreans are so few in number and returning to Umbar scattered. '''The Black Númenóreans The loyalists of the Númenórean Crown, that avoided the fate of Numenor having settled in Numenor's southern realms in Middle-earth. They inhabit the lands of Umbar along the Corsairs, having returned to their home after the reclamation of Umbar. The Black Númenóreans are just as tall and strong as their ancestors who inhabited Númenór in the Second Age since their lineage and blood has been kept purely Númenórean unlike the blood and lineage of their brethren the Corsairs. Through Black Magic that they continued to exercise in hope of eternal life their lives are ever extended, but nonetheless not without end. Their skin is fairest of the Haradrim, yet unlike their exiled counterparts they have been tanned by the common glaring sun in the south. The Black Númenóreans were known to have conquered the Far Haradrim and enslaved their people for ages, but when Numenor sunk into the abyss of an ocean they stopped enslaving their former subjects and helped them develop instead. Although being a rare sight, many remaining Black Númenóreans can still be found in important positions among the Empire and other factions. Factions and players in the Empire The current factions the Empire are: - Near Harad, The main faction of the Empire, home to the Near Haradrim. - The Half-Trolls, the giant Troll-men from Pertorogwaith. - Umbar, the Corsairs and Black Númenóreans/King's Men of Umbar. - The Limwaith, fisher men of the Far Harad Mangrove. The Near Harad members are: - Serpent-Empress shamiir, Empress of the Astrasi Empire. - Serpentlord stevethebuffalo - Vizier Herodain - Vizier cpt_butterpants - tehswordninja - Galaticron - CargoBox - Er_Murazor - greycreeper20 - Lego_Army - SharksBane - ekans2012 - EnderProphet - VeryDarkDino - Ar_Korthon - ZombieBanner - Comrade_Squealer - Mattce_007 - woow262 - Dr_Roach - EmeraldCake77 - modsognir62 - SharksBane - Jty3 - Carpal_Tunnel - Argentaviss - Torcher - _P1z4m4n_ - -TheHumanMan - Eriol - Clonehex - ComanderWolfe - RoyalDandy - Cubodude - Celestial_Gold - rossadon - RoisMamine - Iwantchicken - Dronewolf - peperonigamez - MAXIMOWY - UltraViggo - MandatoryPeanut -_aesthethicc_ The Half-Troll members are: - General_Gandalf, King of Pertorogwaith - Moon_Planet - ScoobieDoobies, Lord of Durfalas as well as 2nd in command - Half_Troll_Hippo - JulesMannus - JensenGamer26 - Jty3, of Near Harad - cabinet3 - Scrubor - Rhino_Rider The Umbar members are: * Kvesir, Iron King of Umbar * Dolgukhor, Salt King of Umbar * Dhakvul, Marshal and Iron Heir of Umbar * lavkin1, High Melkor Priest and Salt Heir of Umbar * Cathka (aka Reich), Adherent of [[Dhakvul|'Dhakvul']] * BlackPhantom31, Gatekeeper of Umbar * 1flareon, Corsair of Umbar * SkoomA12, Corsair of Umbar * Shinare, Mariner of Umbar * TheFriky, Corsair of Umbar * Corfi, Corsair of Umbar * ApolloSupport1, Corsair of Umbar * Warspite24, Corsair of Umbar * Chordusia, Mariner of Umbar ' General Members of the Empire ' Note: These are members who either do not wish to be associated with a particular Astrasi Faction or are dual citizens with other factions. - Professor_Hunter - beberdje - muddak = Category:Factions Category:Harad Category:Faction Category:Evil